The World Against Us
by LadyCece
Summary: Post war. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy has started a secret relationship behind everyone's backs. But Draco is starting to get tired of hiding his relationship with Harry, and finds himself loathing every female that dares to touch his Potter. Will he be able to tell Harry how he feels? Is Harry comfortable about being open with his relationship with Malfoy?


**The World Against Us**

_Chapter One_

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating:** MA.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

**Side Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy has started a secret relationship behind everyone's backs. But Draco is starting to get tired of hiding his relationship with Harry, and finds himself loathing every female that dares to touch his Potter. Will he be able to tell Harry how he feels?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, it would just be yaoi everywhere. But I don't. So there.

**Author's Note**: This in unbeta-ed, so sorry if there are mistakes anywhere. My first Harry Potter fanfic, no flames, please. This story is told in both Draco's and Harry's POV, so sorry if it get's confusing.

* * *

"H—Harry!"

"Hah… Ngh... Draco…"

Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harty Potter's neck and moaned with no abandon as the Boy Who Lived thrusted harshly inside of him, not bothering to hold himself back. Draco certainly had no complaints; his heels were digging into the man's buttocks, pulling him as close as possible on the cramped sofa they were lain across.

The two were in the room of requirement, lain across a dusty old sofa in an almost comfortable position. They didn't care. They were too lost in the pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin!" the blond cried out and whimpered that cute little whimper of his as Harry pounded against his prostate, making the blond squirm and weep in pleasure.

Harry chuckled softly, loving how much of a mess he was making out of Draco. The young slytherin growled and gave him a playful glare as he grabbed the back of his head and yanked him downwards, pulling him into a brutal kiss. There was nothing sweet about this kiss; their teeth bit into each other's lips, biting down hard enough to draw blood. They didn't care, they lapped each other's blood from their lips hungrily as their tongues intertwined, and as the kiss continued, Harry's thrusts got deeper and harder.

Draco broke the kiss first, letting his head fall back against the lumpy couch cushion beneath him. His hands slid from Harry's shoulders and down to his hips, tugging on them, urging him to go faster.

"Har- Harry!" he gasped out, feeling his peak coming nearer and nearer, "I—I can't…"

Harry merely grunted in reply, rolling his hips as he pressed them flush against Draco's arse. With one last whimper of pleasure, Draco's back arched like a bow before he came all over their stomachs. He went limp, panting softly. Upon feeling those tight walls contract around him, Harry pressed his hips flush against the other and spilled himself inside, letting out a strangled groan.

Draco let out a grunt as Harry collapsed on top of him, both the teenagers trying to catch their breath. A silence filled the room of requirement, the only sounds that could be heard is the two lover's labored breathing. Eventualy, that died away as well.

Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Get off," he grumbled, his voice raw from his moans and screams, "You're heavy. I can barely breathe under here."

Harry let out a soft laugh and pushed himself off of him, having to use the armrest to steady himself. Draco sat up as well, scooting over on the couch to give Harry some room to sit. The Malfoy folded his legs beneath him as the Chosen One sat down next to him and pulled him against his chest. Draco let out a content purring noise and nuzzled the male's neck, in an affectionate manner.

The two sat in comfortable silence until Harry sighed softly, "I should get back," he began to disentangle himself from his lover's hold, "Hermione will worry if I stay out too late. I don't want to get caught roaming around again."

Draco frowned as Harry stood up and began to search for his clothes, "Screw the muggle born know-it-all," he hadn't said 'mudblood' in consideration of Harry, but he was tempted to. He watched his lover's backside as he pulled on his discarded boxers and searched for his pants, "Can't you stay longer, Potter?" he asked in a murmur and stood up, approaching him from behind and wrapping his arms around his torso. They never got to spend much time together, since their relationship was in secret and they were supposed to only hate each other.

Harry seemed to hesitate for a moment before turning around in his embrace. Those blue pools and strong arms imploring him to stay, was almost enough to make Harry do so.

_Almost_.

He knew better than to start letting himself stay out too late with Draco; if people began to notice them disappearing at the same time, then they could start to get suspicious about their relationship. There were many reasons why Malfoy and Harry decided to keep their relationship to themselves.

The main ones being:

1. It was nobody's damn business

2. To protect Draco from his father's and mother's anger if they ever found out.

3. To prevent everyone from hating Draco even more than they do right now.

4. It was nobody's damn business.

They were damn good reasons if you asked Harry. The two had started this affair over a month ago, and so far they were sure nobody was suspicious. It had been a month after the war, after he and Ginny awkwardly agreed to be just friends, and the new year restarted at Hogwarts. There were major changes going through the school; they even wanted to dissolve the housing system so the students wouldn't fight as much as they did when they were separated into their houses. The idea was discarded, seeing as though the professor's wanted to keep tradition.

After he defeated Voldemort, Harry had made his way back to Snape's body. He felt that he personally was responsible to bring his body down fur burial. But once he got there, he discovered a pulse, a faint one, but a pulse. He'd cried and rushed Snape to the hospital with all the others whom were injured, and the man miraculously pulled through. After recovering, the ministry wanted to throw Snape to Azkaban because of him being a death eater.

Harry had brought to light the truth of the situation, and all the charges against him were dropped. Snape had been hired back at Hogwarts, and was even the head of Griffyndor now, while McGonagall took over being the head of Slytherin, she kept them all on a tight leash, no more favoritism was shown to the Slytherin's, much to their dismay. Snape had completely changed; he no longer looked at him with loathing in his eyes, but with gentle kindness. The man was known as 'The Man Who Sacrificed Everything', and now everyone loved him.

Anyways, once everything was said and done, Draco came back to school as well. He wasn't welcome amongst his peers; even some of the Slytherin's gave him the cold shoulder. Pansy Parkinson had lost interest in him, and started making eyes at Harry.

Harry and Draco gone back to their usual selves, arguing over everything like usual, but it wasn't as bad as it was before the war. It was only a month ago, a full four months after the war when they finally pulled their heads out their arses and kissed for the first time. They had both agreed that their relationship should be kept in private; they knew how bad it could be if they ever revealed what was going on between them, it would cause an uproar.

The two avoided the topic of what their future might look like; Harry figured it was because they were both afraid of what it might look like. And if it was possible that it wouldn't include each other. They had decided to live in the moment, and not worry about that until the day they would have to sit down and decide what to do.

Harry smiled softly and pressed a kiss to those plump lips. Draco returned the kiss all too eagerly. As they kissed, slowly and gently, Harry removed Draco's arms from around him and gave his hands a gentle, apologetic squeeze. Draco knew this gesture all too well, but didn't falter in his gentle kissing.

Slowly, the chosen one pulled out the kiss and pressed his forehead against the Slytherin's, enjoying his warmth for one last moment before he pulled away and continued to dress himself. Draco was silent as Harry pulled on the rest of his robes and smoothed them down, running a hand through his unkept hair, even though he knew he was fighting a lost battle. The Griffyndor made his way to the door and grabbed the handle, slowly pulling it open.

He paused on his way out, like he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"What is it, Potter?"

Harry's hand clenched on the door handle, "Draco, I…"

Draco's heart leapt in his chest, and he looked hopefully at the back of Potter's head, "Y—yes?"

"… Nevermind," Harry stepped through the open door, "Goodnight, Malfoy. See you at breakfast," he said as the door closed behind him.

Malfoy's heart plummeted into his stomach and he let out a disappointed sigh, turning around and starting to pull on his own robes.

* * *

'_Oh Merlin… I really am a bloody git_,' Harry scowled as he inwardly berated himself, wanting nothing more than to slap himself for his own stupidity. He nearly said it! He almost let it slip about how he truly felt about the ferret boy. He knew how dangerous it could be to a relationship if he said those words too soon, but he lost himself in the moment there. It was too close.

He'd told Ginny he loved her and the girl damn near ran for the hills. She asked him to just be friends, and even though Harry was disappointed, he figured it was for the best. He didn't know if he even truly loved her; maybe he got lost in the moment back then like he did just now.

Besides, every time he kissed her it felt like he was kissing Ron, they just looked too much alike.

He didn't want his relationship to crumble with Malfoy like it did with Ginny, so he wasn't going to let it slip like last time.

He never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he was strongly attracted to Cho Chang when he was fourteen, but she used him as a replacement for Cedric, and that hurt. He did genuinely like Ginny, but he was never sure if he loved her. There was always something missing when they kissed, just like it'd been with Cho.

He wasn't going to lose Malfoy, not when their relationship was getting better and better b the day.

Harry managed to get back to his dormitory without any inference.

"Fairy light," he said to the fat lady hanging on the wall and her frame swung forward. He crawled into the dormitory before making his way to the boy's dorms, telling Hermione that he was too tired to stay up all night and study with her. So, she sat back down next to Ron and get back to reading. Seemingly not suspicious of his whereabouts tonight. He made his way to the boy's dormotories and slid into bed, too tired to even change out his robes. He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of, of course, Draco.


End file.
